Breaking Down The Fourth Wall
by ClairDeLaLuna
Summary: When Garcia shows Reid the world of Sperek Moreid smut... Reid decides to take matters into his own hands. Mild Slash
1. Chapter 1: Lemony Fresh

It was early on a Saturday Morning, but Reid wasn't in bed. What he wouldn't do to be in bed.

Oh, he was going to kill Garcia if he ever got the chance.

"Garcia, **please** tell me why you felt it necessary to drag me out of bed at..." Reid glanced at his watch, "eight seventeen on a Saturday morning, nearly strip me down and dress me again, drive me to a Starbucks - thanks for the coffee, by the way -then shove me in your computer chair to stare at a blank laptop screen?" Reid groaned, rubbing his eyes. Already he could feel the beginning of a headache coming on, just lurking around the corner of his mind. Figuratively, of course.

"Just watch, boy genius. Everything will be worth the wait." Garcia grinned mischievously, "and if I've told you once I've told you a million times -"

Reid interrupted her, "hyperbole."

"Whatever, it probably **has** been a million times that I've told you to call me Penelope when we aren't working."

"Nope. Five thousand, seven hundred thirty two." Reid grinned, then frowned ever so slightly, "and seven elevenths."

Garcia raised an eyebrow. "Seven elevenths?"

"Well, one time you were saying it and I cut you off about seven words in."

Garcia groaned. "Spencer! Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are? NO! Nevermind! Don't answer that! I don't want to know how many times!" Penelope protested as Spencer opened his mouth, causing him to laugh.

He watched in curiosity as Garcia opened up her web browser and typed in ".net" into the url bar. His curiosity spiked as garcia logged into her account under the name "PG Unrated" and he couldn't control it much longer when Garcia, through a series of clicks, opened up a text filled page.

Garcia turned to face him, frowning slightly. "Now Spencer, I want you to read this, but actually take your time on it. Don't go all "20,000 words per minute" on it. Savor it, for crying out loud!"

Reid, thoroughly interested, briefly looked at the site, before turning to face the blonde woman.

"Explain the site."

"Well, you know how everyone wants to see somethings happen, even though it most likely won't?" One look at his face gave her the answer. This was Spencer Reid, of course he didn't. "Well, basically, two girls on the FBI created this site so that everyone can write stories about the FBI members. The BAU seems to be one particularily hot topic for stories these days."  
>Reid frowned. "So they write stories about us?"<p>

"Yes. Usually it involves romantic relationships. Some people pair up you and J.J, but more often than not it's you and Morgan."

"Me and Morgan?" Reid frowned, glancing back at the computer again, "So this is what girls daydream about? No wonder I'm not interested in them," he muttered under his breath.

Garcia let out an ear piercing squeal. "You just admitted to being gay! Sperek Moreid lives!"

Reid frowned at her. "All I said was that I wasn't interested in women. I could be Asexual."

Garcia deflated. "Well, yeah. There's that. Now read, Reid!"

Reid laughed, letting it drop, not bother to mention that she called him by his last name off duty, which she hated ('we were given first names for a reason, Spencer! So use them!').

Garcia was able to pinpoint the exact moment things started to get intimate. Reid's ears were the first to get red, followed by his neck, cheeks and soon he looked like the human equivalent of a boiled lobster.

"He did WHAT WITH HIS TONGUE? PENELOPE ROSE GARCIA WHAT ON EARTH AM I READING?" The younger man shrieked, recoiling from the laptop as if it were a live scorpion.

Garcia grinned. "That, my sweet, sweet boy, is called smut."

"BUT IT'S MORGAN!" He screeched, "IT'S GROS! IT'S MY CO-WORKER AND YOU PEOPLE FIND THIS HOT? IT'S NOT, IT'S..." And that was where Reid paused. Because there was a passionate, raging fire building up in him, heating him in a way he'd never felt before. And something was pulsing, and it certainly wasn't his head. "I..." another pause. "Hmm... interesting."

Reid got up hurriedly, grabbing his coat in a way that it covered his lower abdomen, and he finished his coffee. "Well, Penelope, thank you for this... _enlightening_ visit but I must take my leave now. Raincheck?"

Garcia smirked and noddedd, watching the man leave. Before turning to an afternoon of MMORPGs, She sent a message to all members of the Sperek Moreid fanclub, of which she was president.

**.:: Hello, my lovelies. 'Tis I, your lovely president P Unrated. Miss PG has had quite tan eventful morning of stomping down that nasty fourth wall. Guess which boy genius left her apartment after a particularily lemony fresh fic of Moreid? Yup, and with a not-so-little problem, too So keep an eye out around around the office. Someday soon our fantasies may come true. Just call me PG matchmaker!  
>Ciao, my dears!<strong>

**PG-Unrated~ ::.**

Less than two minutes later she received from a reply from the vice-president, 'Not your aprentiss'

**.:: PG, are you serious? Is out baby boy finally growing up? -P ::.**

Garcia grinned. **.:: You bet your sweet tushie, Emily, you bet your sweet tushie::.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hot and Spicy

He had to do more research on this so-called "fan fiction"

For hours, the boy genius read story after story. Some of them were of him and J.J ("seems that straight smut doesn't affect me like … err … slash.") but most of them were of hi and Morgan. He should've felt disgusted by this. It was his best friend! That would be the logical explanation, but instead … this was his co-worker, his best friend, he was like a big brother! But what he wanted most of all at that moment, was to try it out. See how it would feel. The burning fire inside him lead him to believe he wasn't as Asexual as he thought, but it didn't … they … he wasn't… _gay,_ was he? Sure, it would make sense but…

The next thing he knew, his phone was blaring at him. Reid groaned and put the infernal device to his ear. "Reid here," he yawned sleepily, voice still groggy from sleep, "Whataya want?"

"Reid? It's Morgan. Garcia told me to call you to tell you that we have a new case. Wheels up in fifteen, okay?"

"O-Okay." Reid stammered, pushing away from his computer desk. He quickly packed his things and a few books, as well as some other essentials. He had approximately seven minutes until he had to be on the plane, and it took just under that to get there. Maybe five minutes?

As quickly as legally possible, Reid drove to the airport and parked the car. Morgan, J.J, Prentiss, Garcia, Hotch and Rossi were all waiting for him. Reid stumbled out of his car, carrying his things. He was barely awake, and so, he was very clumsy, so it was only natural that he repeatedly walked into things and people as they got on the jet. Morgan sat down beside Reid, which made it hard to keep a straight face. Still, within ten minutes, he had his head on Morgan's shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep. Morgan smiled, gently running his fingers through Reid's hair. The sight of this made Garcia stifle "squees" of joy, who was an unusual addition to this trip.

Prentiss walked over to Garcia and grinned, "you were right, PG, shouldn't be much longer now."

"Hun, I'm _**always**_ right." Garcia winked, giggling.

On the ground now, in Miami, the team made a quick stop at a Starbucks. Everyone pile out of the cars and into the seats. Well, almost everyone. Reid stumbled out of the car, tripped his way to the door (nearly falling into Morgan a few times) and fell into the seat. It wasn't until Reid sat in the bench that he realized he forgot his wallet.

"Shit." He muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Morgan smiled, ruffling his hair like a child's. "Two large coffees, one black one sugar, and one cream two sugar." He chuckled, glancing at Reid. "As adorable as it is when you're clumsy, sleepy and childlike, we need that big brain of yours focused on this case," he teased playfully, causing Reid to blush just a little bit. Luckily no one seemed to notice. Or so he hoped.

How was he expected to face this man, with his rich chocolate skin, velvet eyes, and sunshine grin? He was supposed to work with him, yet all he could think about those fan fictions, and what it would be like to kiss those full, sensuous…

Mmm. He loved coffee. Yes, coffee. Think about coffee. Not like how his skin was just a little lighter than coffee. Not of how those kissable lips rose to meet his coffee… just… coffee. Mmm. Coffee.

"You okay, pretty boy?" Morgan asked in concern. Garcia and Prentiss giggled while Reid flushed, absolutely mortifified.

"Overheating, that's all."

"Okay, everyone. We have our coffees, now time to head to the Miami Police Department."

The team left and, after a bit, gave the profile of the killer. This man was in his late thirties, a sexual sadist who's Modus Operandi were that he took the eyes from each of his victims. He was a pedophile and a rapist, and had probably had multiple charges when he was younger. This man had a partner, who was submissive and did whatever he was told. Reid thought that the partner was shy, and young, probably in his early teens, and likely to be the Unsub's son. The father was suffering a Psychotic break, and his son likely had autism. They had maybe four hours to find the four year old twins, Timmy and Katie.

And of course, they did. Really, it was the BAU. Did you expect anything less? Of course they were going to find them, but it didn't come easy, and they nearly lost a man in the process.

Reid stood there frozen as the mocha man thudded to the ground. Hotch's shot came a split second after the fifteen year old son's, who had had a second, unseen gun. Nothing made sense… the God… had fallen. How? He didn't know, he didn't understand. A scream tore from his throat – was that his voice? It sounded mangled, distorted, coming from broken ears. Or was it to broken ears? A single cry, the older man's name. Reid ran to the fallen God. Or at least, he thought he did, but it seemed as though he was running through water, or oil. Sticky, inky, suffocating oil, that made him dizzy, faint, wobbly. He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't breathe. Finally he made it to Morgan, and his legs gave in, causing him to collapse next to him. Tears came to his eyes unbidden. Oh god, there was so much blood…

'_please'_ he pleaded in his mind, unable to speak for that moment, _'whatever, whoever, is out there… please, PLEASE don't let this man die! Please!'_

Reid pulled Morgan into his lap, all the blood rushing through his head, flooding his eardrums. "Morgan? Stay with me, Morgan. Please, everything will be okay. Morgan. Derek. Derek!" Reid turned his head, yelling to Garcia who had just come from the house after searching through the Unsub's computer, hearing the gunshot, "Call an ambulance, Garcia! Hurry!"

Morgan stared up at the younger man, brushing his hand against his cheek and wiping away the silver ribbons that cascaded, like crystal waterfalls, down his cheeks. "So beautiful… like an angel. A broken angel." Morgan whispered, before focusing, "Shh… Reid, I'll be okay. And if not, well… at least I died protecting the people I care about."

Reid shook his head, unable to speak through his tears.

A few minutes later, the ambulance arrived. They waited for nearly five hours, waiting for Morgan to get out of surgery.

"Well, it was tricky, but SSA Derek Morgan will be just fine." Dr. Andrews said when she came out of the OR, smiling.

Finally, _Finally_, after Morgan came out of his anesthesia, Morgan smiled at Reid weakly.

Reid gave him a light hug. "You scare me like that again, and I'll kill you. Come on, let's go home."

**A/N**

**So that's chapter numero deux of breaking down the fourth wall! I hope you like it, and the first one, cause I certainly did. Kind of rushed the end, cause I was at a bit of a loss… I plan on having four chapters in this story, although I may post a fifth chapter as a special treat. If you behave, but we know how hard that is ;) Anyways, I should have chapter three up in about a week!**

**Ciao~**

**LunaNyx14 **


	3. Chapter 3: Chocolate Thunder

It was a week later. Morgan was out of the hospital, but he needed someone to take care of him at home. Naturally, Reid was put up to the job. After all, Reid DID know him the best. Luckily, no one had brought up the scene in Miami. Reid wouldn't have reacted like that, normally. Sure, he'd be affected but…

"Reid?" Morgan coughed. Reid jumped and fell out of his chair, startled.

"Morgan, are you okay? Do you need something?" Reid asked quickly, worried.

"Well, I could use a glass of water but… I want you to go home. I can take care of myself and you need to get some rest. On a _**proper**_ bed."

Reid shook his head, "no, I couldn't leave you like this… you're pretty much helpless, plus you're supposed to have somebody taking care of you. Doctor's orders." Not to mention the fact that Reid was absolutely terrified of losing Morgan now, of leaving him for too long. Morgan knew this, and didn't bother to argue further.

As Reid poured the ice cold water, he sort of got lost in thought. _'I suppose I should really thank Garcia…'_

Yes, Reid had decided, he was gay. And in love with his best friend. "Why does everything always happen to me?" Reid groaned. Sure, maybe he hadn't experimented much, if at all, but… well… he'd never really had feelings for anyone before. He had tried with J.J, but it had been so awkward. They were merely friends, nothing more.

Yet, it was different with Derek. Seeing him get shot, well, it knocked the wind out of him. Brought him to his senses. It truly felt like Reid had been shot and not Morgan. It was pure agony waiting, terrified, for Morgan to get out of surgery. He was so scared his mocha man wouldn't come back to him. He didn't know what he would've done, if his Derek hadn't come out alive. Even thinking about it brought tears to his eyes.

'_Is this what love is?'_ Reid thought, in a dream-like haze, as he walked back to Morgan's room.

"You okay? It looks like you just had a life changing epiphany or something," Morgan chuckled, rubbing his neck where the bullet had just missed killing him.

Reid handed him the cool glass of water, shivering as Morgan's hang, so warm, brushed against his strangely cold one, sending electricity though his veins. Chocolate thunder, indeed.

Reid could feel a knot curl in his stomach as he took the chair next to Morgan's bed once more. From such close proximity, his senses, already hyperalert, were filled with Morgan. It was intoxicating. The feeling of warmth that emanated from the older man, the scent of chocolate, coffee, musk and danger, the beauty of this Godly man, the sound of his steady, soothing breathing…

Reid's own breathing hitched as Morgan took a sip of his water, licking away the droplets that stayed on those perfect lips. And suddenly, his mind snapped. Common sense was screaming 'no!' but he just wasn't listening. He moved like lightning, cupping the older man's face in his hands and brought his lips crashing down on Morgan's.

The two remained frozen, as if time and space were at a standstill, and then Morgan's arms snaked out and pulled Reid onto the bed.

Both men were careful, neither one wanting to scare off or hurt the other, while still making clear their passion, their feelings. Their lips met again, in perfect harmony, and Morgan's teeth teased Reid's bottom lip, causing the younger man to gasp lightly, parting his lips and allowing Morgan's tongue to dart in. As both men's tongues fought for dominance and control, Reid's hands moved from Morgan's face to brush against the bandage before one rested on his shoulder, the other on his bare chest. Morgan pulled Reid closer, his one hand tangling in his soft hair, the other sliding down his body before slipping down his pants and cupping his bum, giving it a light yet firm squeeze, which elicited a startled and slightly indignant squeak. Morgan chuckled low in his throat and trailed his kisses along Reid's jawline, to nibble on his earlobe and leave little love marks down his neck and collarbone. Each little bite elicited a small moan or pleasured whimper from the younger man and it wasn't until Morgan started to reach around front, to undo Reid's pants, that he put a stop to things.

"No," Reid panted, "I'm not ready for that. Not yet."

Both men looked at each other, breathless. Reid could feel his heart beating a mile a minute, and knew Morgan's must be the same. Morgan couldn't help the almost smug grin that alighted his face. Reid looked so damn fuckable at that point! His shirt was all loose and wrinkled, his hair was ruffled and messy, his eyes a golden haze, lips swollen and kissed, and the little bruises hat adorned his otherwise perfect, pale neck.

"I-I…" Reid stammered, scarlet, "I'm… sorry?"

Morgan's grin widened, "I'm not."

Reid stopped and couldn't help the grin that bloomed across his face, giggling just a little, "Okay, I lied. I'm not sorry at all."

"I can't believe this… you like me back?" Now this was a side Reid had never seen, a shy, uncertain, almost MEEK Derek Morgan.

Reid leaned in and gave the older man a small, feather-soft kiss. "No, Derek… I love you."

**A/N**

**SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Wow, I'm really proud of this chapter! Had to upload it when mom was asleep though, because of the steamy makeout session. *fans self* Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sadly, I only have one, maybe two, chapters to go! D: Sadface! But, I have plenty more stories where this came from, and they should be up soon!**

**Ciao~**

**LunaNyx14**


	4. Chapter 4: It's In The Air

Nearly two weeks passed since that wonderful night. Two weeks since the pretty boy and chocolate thunder had started dating, and believe me when I say the team noticed the changes. Reid wasn't as erratic and bubbly, and Morgan wasn't so hardheaded. They were the perfect match, those two, and it was obvious to anyone that they loved each other dearly. They went on dates together almost every night, sometimes with a good movie (or a so-cheesy-it's-good movie) and popcorn. They made the best of the time they had together, because who knew how long they had? Who knew when their next case would be their last? They still teased and played pranks on each other, but it was obvious it was all in good fun. And finally, with the help of Morgan, Reid was coming out of his shell more. He didn't hide his emotions nearly as much. Everyone could see how good the were for each other.

But they still hadn't come out to the team. Yet.

"Everyone in the round table room, now." Hotch said, going into the room.

This was it. Today was the day. "Ready, Spencer?" Morgan whispered quietly into his boyfriend's ears.

Reid gave a delicate shier before nodding. "Let's go give them a shock, Derek."

Both men went into round table room, taking chairs beside each other. After an uncertain pause, Morgan put an arm around Reid's shoulders. The younger man blushed and moved closer to Morgan, resting his head on his shoulder. Under the table, Reid took Morgan's hand and gave it a light squeeze, as if to say "Here we go."

Everyone noticed immediately, and their stares caused Reid to blush profusely.

"Well, it's about damn TIME you two stopped hiding it! Garcia and I were just about ready to pull an intervention." Prentiss grinned. Of course, the room seemed to say, of course Prentiss is the first to speak up.

J.J grinned and darted over to give both men a motherly squeeze. "You take good care of him, do you hear me Morgan?"

Morgan laughed and gave a mock salute. "Yes Ma'am."

Rossi snickered and shook his head, not even sure what to say.

Even Hotch couldn't fight the grin on his face. "It really is about time. Everyone already knew, so I'm not quite sure why you felt the need to hide it. Especially when you knew we would know," Hotchner shook his head, "anyways, as long as you can focus on your job, and not just each other…" this elicited a blush from the two men and a laugh from everyone else.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Prentiss started counting down, a mischievous smile on her face. "Three… two… one…"

And then, a short, blonde haired woman in bright, colourful clothing burst into the room, squealing with her hands flailing like mad.

"SPEREK MOREID LIVES!"

**A/N**

**Ahhh… Garcia. Gotta love her *giggles and wipes tear* This story was a lot of fun to write, but sadly this one ended with a shorter chapter. Worry not, my lovelies, for I shall give you a bonus chapter hinting at a possible sequal *legasp!* Now, whether or not I write it, that's up to you. What do you think? Should I?**

**So, I leave you now with an empty pen and a cramping hand!**

**Ciao~**

**LunaNyx14**


	5. Chapter 5: Sugary Sweet

As the sun broke out on the horizon, Reid watches his lover and husband sleep. It had been nearly two years since that day, that Saturday that Garcia had woken him up to show him Slash fan fiction. He really did owe her everything. If it weren't for her, he wasn't sure he would've ever realized his feelings for this man.

So much had happened since then. Obviously there were the cases that they had, but there was more to it than that. Kevin Lynch and Penelope Garcia were engaged and to be married in June, Rossi had taken a little vacation and nearly lost his life, Mrs. Hotchner was killed, leaving Hotch to mourn…

There were positives to think of, too. Like when the two men got engaged. It was a nice spring morning in May, they had no cases to work on at the moment, so they went for a picnic by the river. Amongst dreams and jello, a beautiful silver ring came out of a velvet box. It was his third best memory.

His second was of the wedding, half a year later. Reid had been extremely nervous, but Morgan managed to calm him down. Hotchner was the best man, Rossi and Gideon, who they managed to get a hold of, were bridesgrooms. Prentiss was there, Elle, J.J, Jordon, his mother Diana, Morgan's mother Fran, his two sisters… and William Reid. Everyone was there, everyone who meant the world to him. Even his father, who he was still mad at, but so happy he was there.

And what was his first best memory?

"Daddy?" Matthew tugged at his younger, more feminine father's hand, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of his. Velvet gold the perfect mix of Reid's and Morgan's. One day, he'd tell little Matthew James Morgan who his true parents were, and how the men he now called 'daddy' did everything in their power to save them, but couldn't. One day, but not today. Today, he was his little Matty.

Reid slipped out of bed and crouched down, careful not to disturb Morgan, and picked up his son. That was his favourite memory. Sure, it was tainted with sadness here and there, but everything in life was like that. Some parts sad, some parts happy. The ultimate balance.

"Daddy tinking." Matty grinned, playing with Reid's face.

"Yes, my little man. Daddy's thinking. Do you want to crawl into bed with us?" Reid smiled at his son's enthusiastic nod and put Matty down, slipping back into bed. Matty crawled in with Reid, snuggling into the two men and quickly falling asleep. Reid stroked his soft, caramel curls, soothed by his son's soft, even breaths. Morgan rolled over and wrapped his arm over Reid's body, leaning in to give him a light kiss and looking lovingly at the beautiful scene. The two most important things in his life, right here, so peaceful, so beautiful.

"So what was daddy thinking about?" Morgan smiled softly, brushing his hands against Matty's curled tendrils.

"Just how much life has changed. Births, deaths, marriages, engagements… our world is constantly changing. And yet, sometimes I wish it never would." Reid smiled, "speaking of births… guess what Emily told me?"

"What?" He was curious. His pretty boy knew something that he didn't? Something about Emily?

"She's pregnant."

Reid couldn't help the grin as Morgan lifted himself a little off the bed, eyes as wide as saucers.

"What? Who's the father?"

Reid could barely form the words, giggling. "Hotch!"

**A/N**

**And that's where it ends. But this is not goodbye, not forever. I hope you liked this story, and hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! :D Anyways, there you have it, and I was thinking of making a story, based on how Emily and Aaron got into that situation… but I wasn't sure. So… give me some feedback! Yes? No? Tell me so!**

**Ciao for now, my lovelies~**

**LunaNyx14**


End file.
